The present invention relates to a steering wheel including an airbag device.
One type of a steering wheel for an automobile includes a core, an airbag device, and a horn switch mechanism (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-30552). As shown in FIG. 13, the above-described steering wheel 114 includes a metal core 101 that is earthed to the body of the automobile.
An airbag device 102 includes a bag holder 103, an airbag 106, and an inflator 109. The bag holder 103 is supported by a horn switch mechanism 113 on the metal core 101. The bag holder 103 forms part of a positive electric path 104 that is connected to a horn device 105.
The airbag 106 includes an opening 107. A ring retainer 108 including a bolt 111 is arranged inside the airbag 106. A portion of the airbag 106 surrounding the opening 107 is located between the ring retainer 108 and the bag holder 103. A circumferential portion of the inflator 109 includes a flange 109a. The flange 109a and the airbag 106 are located at opposite sides of the bag holder 103. The bolt 111 of the ring retainer 108 inserted through the portion of the airbag 106 surrounding the opening 107, the bag holder 103, and the flange 109a. A nut 112 is then fastened to the bolt 111. The ring retainer 108 presses the portion of the airbag 106 surrounding the opening 107 against the bag holder 103. Further, the flange 109a is pressed against the bag holder 103.
The horn switch mechanism 113 extends between the bag holder 103 and the metal core 101. The horn switch mechanism 113 pushes the airbag device 102 and electrically connects the bag holder 103 and the metal core 101 to activate the horn device 105.
In the conventional steering wheel 114, the airbag 106 generates static electricity when rubbed. The static electricity is temporarily accumulated in the inflator 109. When the airbag device 102 is pressed thereby electrically connecting the bag holder 103 and the metal core 101, the static electricity is released from the automobile body through the flange 109a, the bag holder 103, the horn switch mechanism 113, and the metal core 101.
The method for connecting the inflator 109 to ground differs between automobile manufacturers. One manufacturer may release the static electricity by connecting the inflator 109 to the positive electric path 104, and another manufacturer may release the static electricity without connecting the inflator 109 to the positive electric path 104.